


Take My Hand, We're Off to Never-Never Land

by persephone_garnata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overview of all the sleeping together Sam and Dean have done down the years, because cuddly sleepy Winchesters are my crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand, We're Off to Never-Never Land

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the lyrics to 'Enter Sandman' by Metallica.

Of course they always slept together as small children, huddled as protection from all the things that lurk in the darkness of night. Then they grew too big to share a single bed, and too cool to cuddle, so they slept in separate beds. At the beginning of the night, at least… although it was amazing how often one of them had migrated to the other’s bed by the time morning came. 

After Sam went to Stanford, Dean resigned himself to sleeping alone. But after Jess’s death, Sam had so many nightmares he couldn’t bear to be in bed by himself - and a tiny, guilty part of Dean enjoyed that. 

Gradually, as Sam had fewer nightmares, they stopped sharing a bed - but Dean always slept with one hand stretched out towards his brother, just in case he needed him in the night.

Then after one apparently ordinary Tuesday, Sam suddenly became very clingy, and couldn’t sleep at all unless he could feel Dean’s heartbeat next to his.

After Dean came back from Hell, he had trouble sleeping - but also hated to feel held down at all, and often woke from nightmares thrashing. So Sam couldn’t embrace him while he slept - but he could sleep next to him, with one foot reached over to give him a tiny, reassuring touch.

After time apart and then being reunited, they eventually got used to sleeping in separate beds, but the same room. When they first moved into the bunker, Dean was so happy to have his own room at last - but then realized he couldn’t sleep without the sound of his brother’s breathing. Meanwhile, Sam realized the same.

They tried to sleep in separate rooms, but it didn’t work - one of them would always sneak into the other’s room in the middle of the night and slide into bed beside him. Only sneak probably isn't the right word, because the other was always awake too, and waiting for him. Eventually they gave up pretending they could sleep apart, and now Sam sleeps in Dean’s bed every night.

It’s always cold in the bunker so they have to huddle together for warmth. For warmth only. Not because they both have a primal need to feel the other’s body pressed against him, for protection against all the evil in the world, and reassurance they will always have each other. Not because of that at all, ok?

They often have arguments about who gets to be the big spoon. Actually, they both like being the small spoon, but neither will admit it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always very welcome.


End file.
